Expect, The Unexpected
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: It has been a month since everyone found out about Trowa's pregnancy. Love is in the air and the results are surprising. (Sequel to 'Who's Expecting) (I'm so sorry it took so long)


This is a Gundam Wing story. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, M-preg., OCs, OOC (major for a few of the characters), more warnings might come.

Summary: It has been a month since everyone found out about Trowa's pregnancy. But, love is in the air and the results are surprising. (Sequel to 'Who's Expecting?')

Pairings: Wufei/Trowa; Duo/Heero; Quatre/Ken; Trieze/Zechs; more warnings might come.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Trowa's POV**

I'm walking down the hallway towards my room from the kitchen. It's early, I mean in the pregnancy, but I'm already starting to have cravings for sweets; I have just finished eating a huge bowl of brownie ice cream. As I'm walking, I hear something from the other side of the hallway; so I stop walking and turn around. I see that one of the bathrooms are occupied since the light is on; but I don't like what I hear coming from the bathroom; it sounds like, vomiting.

Slowly, I walk down the hallway, the opposite way from my room. A moment later, I'm in front of the door; I don't have to press my ear to the door or anything, it's clear, someone's in their loosing dinner. Gently, I twist the knob and push the door open, when I peak inside, I'm surprised at who I see; it's Zechs!

Zechs has his hair braided back in a ponytail and he has his face in the toilet, just vomiting everything. He hears the door open and he takes his head out of the toilet and looks right at me.

"What do you want?" He hisses, then his head is back in the toilet throwing up again.

I rush to his side and rub his back as he throws up; his braid is becoming undone so I hold back his hair for him as I rub his back. It's a full twenty minutes before he's done.

When I'm sure he's done, I help sit him down on the floor; I stand up and take one of the little cups that are on the sink and fill it up with water. I give him the water and he gratefully takes it; he puts some in his mouth and swishes it around, a moment later he spits it into the toilet, reaches over to the little handle and flushes the toilet.

I look at him for a moment, waiting for him to speak.

"I've been sick like this for three weeks." Zechs says. "I just hope it's not because I'm…" He stops for a moment. "Trieze and I aren't ready, not now…" Tears well up in his eyes.

I sit down next to him and hug him.

"You know that Trieze will love you no matter what." I say. "He won't care if you are pregnant, he'll always love you and that child, and you know it."

Zechs sighs and looks at me.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"Because, I see the way that Trieze looks at you." I say. "I know that one day; he'll propose to you, I just know it."

"Do you think Wufei will propose to you?" Zechs asks.

I blush, I must say, I do wonder at times if he will ever.

"I hope…" I whisper.

Zechs chuckles and gets up; he helps me to my feet.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Zechs asks.

"I had a sweet craving so I went to the kitchen to relieve it." I answer.

Zechs chuckles again, at a memory this time. Just a week before, he caught me pigging out of Little Debbie snack cakes; he almost laughed his ass off the next morning when Duo found that nearly all of his cakes were gone.

"We better get back to bed before our lovers get suspicious." I say. "Later this afternoon, we're going to settle a doctor's appointment with my doctor."

Zechs looks a little worried, but nods.

We head out of the bathroom, say our goodnights, and head our separate ways.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The day went on with no special events, as usual. But normally, Zechs and Trowa don't spend the whole afternoon together; right now, they're in the library of the mansion playing a game of chess.

"So, how is your house coming along?" Trowa asks.

"Oh, it's going fine, but we might not buy it." Zechs says.

At this, Trowa's a little confused. Everyone except for Trieze and Zechs moved into their houses.

"Quatre offered us a place to stay here." Zechs says. "You know that 'little' house that Quatre has in his backyard?" Zechs emphasizes the word 'little', because in reality the house in Quatre's backyard is nearly three times bigger than the house that Zechs and Trieze were planning to move in.

"Oh really?" Trowa says. "That would be nice, I can help you with you little 'problem' when you really need it."

Zechs smiles.

"When is my doctor's appointment?" Zechs asks.

"Tomorrow, at twelve." Trowa says. "Hope you don't mind."

"Don't worry; I had nothing planned for tomorrow anyway." Zechs says; the smile on his face grows a little. "Checkmate…"

Trowa looks down at the board; a frown comes to his lips.

Zechs ends up laughing.

* * *

**The next day…**

Trowa is driving Zechs to the doctor's office; they both wanted to know what was up. The other night Trowa found Zechs throwing up in the bathroom again, but it was a little startling when Trowa found that Zechs was throwing up a little blood.

"Nervous?" Trowa asks Zechs; he notices the Zechs biting his finger nails.

"A little…" Zechs lies.

"Don't be, if you are pregnant; just know that you have a miracle growing within you." Trowa says.

Zechs smiles at that thought.

"We're here." Trowa says as he pulls into a parking lot.

The smile on Zechs face disappears.

* * *

"Trowa, nice to see you." A man says as Trowa and Zechs enter the doctor's office.

The man has short black hair and a pair of pale green eyes, in his late thirties, at least; he's wearing a blue doctor's suit.

"Nice to see you too Dr. Hills." Trowa says.

"So, is this the young man that you told me about?" Dr. Hills asks.

"Yes, Zechs Peacecraft." Trowa says.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Peacecraft." Mr. Hills says as he holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Zechs says as he shakes Mr. Hills' hand.

"Now, if you two will follow me." Dr. Hills says as he starts walking away.

Trowa and Zechs follow the doctor to a little room.

* * *

It takes ten minutes of questions before Dr. Hills gets down to the real business, like giving Zechs a cup and pointing to the nearest restroom. Trowa snickered; Zechs just gave him a slight slap upside his head and headed towards that restroom.

It hasn't even been three minutes since Zechs entered the restroom, before he comes out with a cup full of urine.

Dr. Hills takes the cup.

"I'll be back for a blood sample in ten minutes." Dr. Hills says as he leaves the room.

"Still feeling nervous?" Trowa asks Zechs.

"Yes…" Zechs says. "How long do the tests take here?"

"About an hour." Trowa says. "They take both urine and blood samples just to be sure that the test is positive."

Zechs nods just as the doctor comes back, with needle in hand.

* * *

Zechs, now sitting on a chair in the room with Trowa; rubbing his arm from where the doctor had taken his blood, what remains there is a bandage.

"It's already been an hour." Zechs says to Trowa.

"No it hasn't, it's only been half an hour." Trowa says. "If we're lucky, the results will come in a little earlier."

As if on cue, Dr. Hills comes in with a folder in hand.

Zechs and Trowa jump up.

"Congratulations, Peacecraft, you're pregnant." Dr. Hills says.

There is a loud thud heard.

Dr. Hills and Trowa are now looking down on the floor at a passed out Zechs.

* * *

Now driving home, Trowa has stopped at a red light; it's nearly seven right now. Instead of taking Zechs home right after he woke up, Trowa took Zechs to the park for a little walk, so Zechs could have some time to collect his thoughts. Then, Trowa took Zechs to the movies and then shopping for clothing. But throughout all of it, at times Zechs would sort of zone out.

Trowa is now looking at Zechs.

"Zech, you okay?" Trowa asks.

That's it, Zechs snaps.

"What do you think?!!!" Zechs hollers.

The light turns green and Trowa makes a u-turn and drives to the nearest park.

Once they are there, before Trowa can say anything, Zechs runs out of the car. Trowa gets out right after.

"Zechs, come on! Get back here, you need to calm down!" Trowa yells.

Zechs didn't listen, he kept running.

Trowa stayed behind, he jumped into his car and started in engine, he knows where Zechs is headed.

* * *

Now pulling up to the beach; the park is apart of the beach. Trowa gets out of his car and looks around for Zechs. A few moments later, he spots him; standing on the shore, shoes off, just letting the water wash over his feet.

Trowa slowly walks up to him, he takes off his shoes and rolls up his pants legs like Zechs had done; he walks up beside Zechs.

"Leave me alone Trowa." Zechs says in a broken tone.

Trowa sighs.

"I know it's scary." Trowa says. "But you have to understand that you can't do anything about this."

"What about an abortion?" Zechs asks.

"If you do that, then I'll think you're a monster." Trowa says his voice showing a bit of anger. "And if Trieze finds out what you have done and he wanted to have a child with you, what do you think he'll do then?"

Zechs looks at Trowa. Trowa sees that Zechs' eyes are slightly bloodshot from crying.

"What will I do if Trieze doesn't want me when he finds out?" Zechs asks. "I can't live without him."

"We'll think of something; but I have a feeling that you don't have to worry about that." Trowa says.

Zechs continues to look at Trowa, then he shivers. That's the first time he realizes that it's starting to get a little chilly out.

"Come on, let's go home." Trowa says as he holds out his hand to Zechs.

Zechs takes Trowa's hand and they get their stuff, walk off to the car, and finally head home.

To be continued…

* * *

Will Zechs be okay?

If Trieze finds out, will he leave Zechs?

Please send in reviews!!!


End file.
